FireGirl: Bread and Butter
by HungryForMore74
Summary: Firefighter Katniss Everdeen and her brother firefighters started their 24 hour shift at 9AM September 10th, 2001. They expected to have a couple of fires and a few rescues; calls firefighters call Bread and Butter jobs. And along with firehouse camaraderie and some good food it was just a normal day, at least for the first 23 hours and 42 minutes. This is the prequel to FireGirl.
1. Chapter 1

**FireGirl: Bread and Butter**

**Part 1**

"Gale, can't you drive any faster?" I pestered.

"What's your hurry?" Gale asked.

"Probie's cooking breakfast. I don't wanna miss it."

"I don't know what the big deal is."

"You're just jealous because we got a probie in the house who went to the Culinary Institute of America. He's making Bacon, Egg, and Cheese Scramble this morning. It is a tasty mix of scrambled eggs, cheese, and pieces of bacon. Great for a Monday morning family breakfast! He's going to use as much of whatever type of cheese he wants."

Gale's mouth opened wide. "Where did all that come from?"

"I checked his recipe calendar last week."

"Okay little miss carnivore. Here's your stop. Have a good day. Be safe."

"You too. Thanks for driving today." I walked through the open bay door of Truck 17. My mouth watered when I smelled breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Bacon hit me first. "YUM!" A strong breeze brushed me aside. "Bear! Watch it!"

"Gonna beat you to breakfast little lady!" My partner, Bear, was large enough to generate hurricane force winds big enough to move me. "Hey! Wait up!" We charged into the kitchen; unfortunately, it wasn't ready. "Breakfast will be ready at nine." I slumped my shoulders; all the wind was taken from my sails. "I guess I'll go change." Bear sat at the table with his knife and fork ready. "Bear, you gonna get ready?"

"I'm already ready. I'll just wait here."

"Okay, be down soon." The second story of the firehouse held the offices, the bunk room, the showers, and the locker room. Since there are only two females in the firehouse we have our own changing room, a converted men's bathroom. They built a shower in one of the stalls and the only odd thing were the urinals hanging on the wall. "Maybe I could use them as planters." I pondered.

I shuffled into the kitchen and took in the bacon smell. Bear got up from his seat. "Finished already Bear?"

"That was his third helping." Captain Reynolds said. Where did he pack it? I held my plate out. "Just one helping Probie."

...gong ...gong ...gong "Truck's going!" Lew called out. "Damn, breakfast will have to wait." I said.

* * *

_Manhattan to Truck 17_

_17 Truck_

_Report of a structure fire, Clarkson between Greenwich and Hudson. I'll send you the exact address as soon as we get it_

_17 Truck 10-4_

_Battalion 2, we're getting multiple calls. You got a 3 and 2 response_

_Battalion 2 10-4_

* * *

"What do we have?" I asked as we mounted the rig.

"Sounds like a worker." We got on the ladder truck and went the few blocks to the apartment house. You could see the smoke pushing out of the windows. It was on the sixth, the top floor. We pulled in front of the building after the engine dropped off its crew and hose. They rolled up the block to hit the hydrant. "I'm right behind you Bear." I grabbed the irons and followed Bear and Lew up the stairs.

Tenants came out of their apartments and asked what was going on. "Go back inside, we'll take care of it." Smoke was seeping out of the bottom of one of the doors. Lew walked over to the door and felt it with the back of his hand. "Ready?" I nodded yes. I put my Halligan between the door and the jam. "HIT!" Bear drove it in with the flathead axe. "HIT!" It went deeper. I pried the door open, and the smoke spewed out of the opening. "One more time. HIT!" It went deeper, and I pushed until the locks broke and the door snapped open. Smoke billowed into the hallway making visibility hard. Lew grabbed the bottom of the door and closed it.

"Mask up." It was just habit that he told us to go on air; we knew. Lew opened the door and we crawled in. In front of us was the kitchen; flames were licking the ceiling. We were low because it was 900 degrees near the ceiling; it was only a toasty 150 on the floor. Bear pulled the door to the kitchen shut to help contain the fire. "TO THE RIGHT!" Lew pointed in the direction that the bedrooms were. I could only see a foot in front of me, I kept feeling for Bear's foot.

Lew found the first bedroom. Bear and I entered it. we searched it by sweeping the floor with our hand and tools. I checked the closet and Bear searched under the bed. Nothing but clothes, shoes and the other clutter people collect. I smacked him on the back; I was ready to move on.

"I CHECKED THE BATHROOM, NOTHING! GO CHECK THE OTHER BEDROOM!" Lew said. I crawled in to the right and Bear to the left. We did the same again. Floor, bed, under and closet. "NOTHING! LET'S GO!" First came the roar, then flames shot across the ceiling. Smoke that filled the room blinded us. "_MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"_ Came over the radio. _"THIS IS 17. 17 IRONS AND CAN ARE TRAPPED ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COLLAPSE."_ I crawled over to the door, and debris blocked our passage. "CLOSE IT KAT!" I closed the door, trapping us in the bedroom. ._..smash...smash...smash_. Bear broke all the windows with his hook. The smoke cleared the room quickly, and we could stand. We looked and saw we weren't in the room with the fire escape. "Shit." I said. _"17 Can and Irons are trapped."_ Bear called on the radio.

_Chief, you copy. Two members are trapped in the bedroom._

"At least Lew is okay." Bear said

_Battalion 2 to 17 Can. What's you're situation?_

_We're safe for the moment. The fire is right outside the door._

_10-4. Rescue 2, you on the roof yet?_

_Rescue 2 Delta to Battalion. 10-4_

Bear looked at me and smiled. "That's your boyfriend, right?"

"That's Gale, but he's not my boyfriend." Bear chuckled. I walked to the window and looked up. I saw Gale and a couple of other members on the roof looking down.

_Rescue 2, lower some rope to two members trapped._

_Rescue 2 Delta, 10-4._

We pulled our masks off and straddled the windowsill. "We'll be fine." Bear said, but I knew that already. Gale was the best rigger I knew. I'd easily put my life in Gale's hands. I've watched him tie knots for trapping since I was twelve. Different knots now, same nimble fingers. "I know."

"Hey, you girls need help." Gale spotted Bear. "Oh sorry Bear."

"It's getting pretty hot in here Gale. Do I need to come up there and show you how to tie a knot?"

"Katniss, if you were up here we wouldn't have to rescue you!"

"He's right Kat." I took a deep breath. "I know. But he'll never let me forget that he had to come to my rescue." I looked up again. "Any day now Gale!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, we're almost ready." Just then 2 ropes came over the side. "Lower yourself down to the fifth floor."Gale yelled. We wrapped the rope around the d-ring on our ladder belts. Bear looked at the door. "Katniss, hurry!" The door blew open and fire screamed across the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**FireGirl: Bread and Butter**

**Part 2**

The door blew open and smoke poured in. The flames, seeking oxygen, headed straight for us. "GO NOW!" Bear screamed. We leaned out of the window and dropped. Flames shot out above us. "Hurry before the rope burns through."

I lowered myself down with ease. Two brothers pulled me in. "Thanks guys." Bear, however, overshot the window, and they grabbed his belt and pack straps. I leaned out and pulled also. "OH CHRIST BEAR! YOU'RE FUCKIN' HEAVY." I said.

Bear grabbed the window frame and helped to pull himself up. "IT'LL BE A LOT WORSE IF YOU HAVE TO LIFT ME AND A CASKET!" The three of us pulled harder, and he flopped on the floor like a beached whale. "I'm getting too old for this." I giggled at my partner. "Go thank your boyfriend for me," he said.

"I will, and he's not my boyfriend!"

* * *

Loud laughter emanated from the kitchen. I squeezed through the mass of bodies that surrounded the table. They passed around a picture. Every member's eyes got wide when they looked at it. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's a picture of the chief." One of the firefighters said as he handed me the picture.

I looked at the picture but couldn't make it out. "What are those things hanging by the chief's head, they look like salami."

"Hey, they do look like salami. Well, it was a sex toy shop."

My heart and breathing sped up. My thoughts instantly moved to my shopping spree at Babeland last week.

_"You and that hunky boyfriend of yours are going to love this."_

_ "When can I pick it up?"_

_ "Next week. Probably Tuesday. I can call you when it's in."_

_ "No, no, no, that's okay. I'll call you."_

"Um, which sex shop?" I asked.

"Sexcapades, in the East Village." My palms dried up when I heard.

"Um, I gotta make a call."

I ran to the truck floor and dialed the payphone.

"Hello, Babeland," the voice said.

"Hi, this is Katniss Everdeen. Is my order in?"

"Yes it is. You can pick it up anytime."

"I'll see you Tuesday morning after I get off work."

* * *

_Manhattan to Truck 17 _

_17 Truck_

_Relocate to Truck 10 K_

_10-4_

Bobby turned the truck south. Ten Truck shared the firehouse with Ten Engine. TenHouse, on Liberty Street, was across the street from the World Trade Center. They're first due at the Towers.

Bear sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong Bear?" I asked. He shrugged and looked out of the window. I wondered if he didn't want to go there for a reason. Did he respond to a job that had gone wrong? Did he get trapped and almost die?

"It's the Trade Center. I don't like the building." He said. I knew that he and Jonsie had responded there for the bombing in 1993. What could he have experienced?

"Was it the bombing Bear?"

Bear sat up straight and turned to me. "No, not that."

"Then what?"

"Well..." Bear paused. From the look on his face I would guess the experience must have terrified him. "... the elevators make my stomach queasy." I patted him on the leg.

"Don't worry Bear. If you keel over we'll try to keep you from hitting the floor... too hard."

"You're a good person, Katniss."

"We are partners, ya know."

On our way downtown, West Street offered views of New Jersey across the Hudson River on our right. The buildings, on our left, ran the gamut of renovated old factories from the mid 1800s to modern luxury condos.

_Manhattan to Truck 17_

_17 Truck_

_Respond to One World Trade. 80th Floor. Smoke in Room 8011 K_

_17 Truck 10-4_

"Don't worry Bear. I'll be there." He smiled and nodded.

We entered the tremendous lobby and Lew checked in with the fire desk. "This way guys." We followed Mr. Mann from the Port Authority past one bank of elevators after another. "How many elevators does this place have?" Murph asked.

"106," Mr. Mann said.

"What?" Murph asked.

"Each building has 106 elevators. You asked how many."

Murph nodded.

"We'll take this elevator to the 78th floor Skylobby. Then a local elevator to the 80th floor."

"We'll walk to the 80th from there," Lew said.

"Have it your way." Mr. Mann might not have understood that we didn't want to see flames when the doors opened.

Bear hesitated when the elevator door opened. He strolled in after I gave him a little shove in the back. I stood in the middle with Mr. Mann, Bear to my right, and the rest of the company to my left as far as they could get.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked.

"Um, Katniss, you didn't see what Bear had for breakfast?"

My eyes got tremendous when I thought about how much I've seen him eat in the past. He once ate six eggs, half a pound of bacon, and a gallon of orange juice. I stepped to my left. Mr. Mann looked Bear up and down. He then followed me.

"He does look a little green around the gills."

"Oh stairs! Thou art a bitch!" We laughed at Murph's quip. The truth is we walk up stairs all the time.

"Thank God we had an elevator for the first 78 floors. Imagine if we had to walk up all the way," Jonsie said.

"I bet I could climb all the way up," Murph said.

"Bull shit, Murph. I bet you'd be puking your guts up after 20 floors." Jonsie said.

"You got a bet, how much?"

"100 bucks."

"You got it. If we don't have a busy night. I'll do it Tuesday morning." They shook on it.

"Okay boys, let's get to work."

* * *

"Hey Probie."

"Yeah Cap."

"Go upstairs to the closet and get me 100 yards of coastline."

"Okay Cap." I watched the kid run up the stairs like a boy eager to please. I remembered being like that.

"Say Cap, what's next? Sending him out for a bucket of steam or a bacon stretcher?" I asked.

"Don't be silly, Everdeen. He's a cook; he'd know there is no such thing as a bacon stretcher. But I like that idea of a bucket of steam."

I rolled my eyes. "What did they do to you?" My first year of hazing came into full view when he asked me that.

_"Hey, where are my shoes?"_

_ "AHHHHHH! OH SHIT! Who put a duck in my locker!"_

_ "Have a good weekend, __Lew. Oh damn! My car is covered in sticky notes."_

"Um, I spent 3 hours looking for a quart of elbow grease." I felt the veins in my neck explode when I thought of that. "Cap, send him for a sky-hook next."

"That's a good one, Everdeen. You got it."


	3. Chapter 3

**FireGirl: Bread and Butter**

**Part 3**

He was a few branches up. He stared at me with those yellow eyes. Those creepy, yellow eyes. "I'm sorry ma'am. We don't get cats out of trees." I said.

There are many misconceptions about firefighters: they all own Dalmatians, they are all men, and ... they get cats out of trees. "But how will he get down?" The woman asked.

"Again, I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do. He'll come down himself."

"Everdeen, we're ready to go. Come on." Lew yelled as they left the supermarket.

"Good-bye ma'am. I'm sure he'll come down when he's ready." I buckled my seat-belt and we went a few feet when ...

"What the hell is that lady doing?" Bobby hit the horn, but the cat-lady stood her ground.

"I'm not moving 'til you get my cat out of the tree."

"Everdeen, you were talking to her; what is her problem?" Lew asked.

"She wants us to get her cat out of the tree and I told her we can't."

He leaned out of the window. "Lady, get out-of-the-way please." She crossed her arms and glared at Lew. "Jesus, this is fucking ridiculous." He leaned out again. "Get out-of-the-way or I'll call the police." She tapped her foot and tried to stare down Lew.

"Oh this is stupid." Bear opened the door and got out. He walked around the rig. "You want your cat lady. Then I'll get it!" He wrapped his ginormous hands around the tree and shook it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed.

"You want the cat, don't you?"

"You'll hurt him!"

"But, you said you want the fucking cat down! Get ready!" The cat gripped tighter as the tree swayed back and forth. "Any minute now!" The cat lost grip with its back paws and held on for dear life."

"Fluffy, hold on. Stop it you maniac! Stop it!"

"Oh shit. Look who just drove up." Lew said as he slunk low in his seat.

The chief got out of her car and walked over to Bear. "Bear! What are you doing?" The chief asked Bear.

"Trying to get the cat out of the tree."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Stop it Bear. It'll come down when its ready." And that's when it decided it was ready. "AHHHHH!" And that's when it decided to land, claws out, on the chief's chest. "OUCH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" The woman grabbed Fluffy and jerked it off Emma's chest. "Oh ... my ... God ... that ... hurts ..."

"You can rest assured I'll be suing the fire department for this!" The woman clutched her cat and stormed off.

The chief glared at Bear. "Didn't ... I ... tell ... you ... to ... stop?" Even though he stood a foot taller than the chief, she put the fear of God in him.

"Um, sorry chief." He reached out to her.

"Don't touch me. Just go away." He stepped back a foot. "No ... go far away." She trudged back to her car.

Bear got in the rig. "Now we can go."

"Thank you Bear. Home Bobby." Lew said.

* * *

"Katniss, where's your boss?"

"In the kitchen Chief. Say, How's your ... um ... chest?"

"Except for the ten tiny pinholes, fine. At least the cat was nice enough to poke me five times on each side. Balance is important for a woman, ya know." She stuck her head through the kitchen door. "Where's that report Lew? I need it."

"Sorry Chief, it's in my locker. It's open."

"Thanks."

Emma walked across the truck floor. "Let's see. Here it is, Silvio." She opened the locker door. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I looked at her and... "What the fuck!" She screamed out. The white cloud almost reached the ceiling. She scared the crap out of me when she emerged from it like a disembodied soul. "SILVIO! Get in here now!"

Lew ran from the kitchen. "Chief, what's wrong?" He stopped in his tracks. "Oh crap! What happened?"

"Your fuckin' locker exploded with... with... with..."

"I think it's flour Chief."

"Thanks Katniss ... With fuckin' flour!"

"It wasn't me! Why would I booby-trap my own locker?"

Emma thought about this for a second. She narrowed her eyes at Lew. "Then who? Who did you prank last?"

"Um, Captain Reynolds ... I think ... Yup, it was Reynolds."

"You're going to pay for this Lieutenant. And you will pay dearly." She stormed off. "Reynolds! Get in my office now!"

* * *

We drove onto Canal Street. The streets in this neighborhood are very narrow, and it took a lot of skill to wind through them; Bobby maneuvered through them brilliantly. "We're here. Grab your tools and the hydraulic spreaders." Lew said.

Bear looked up at the six-story building. "Not another freakin' walk-up." We walked up the stairs, but not with the same urgency of a fire call.

"What is this again?" Jonsie asked.

"I think they said it was a man's head was stuck in a toilet. How do you get a fucking man's head stuck in a toilet?" Lew said.

Bear looked exhausted climbing another five flights of stairs. "This better be for real. I'm sick of stairs." Bear said.

We peeked into the tiny bathroom. "Hey look at that. A man's head is stuck between the toilet and the tub," I said. "You don't see that too often, do ya."

"Get me out! Hurry! I can't take it much longer!" He screamed.

"We will, you need to stay calm. We need a wrench or pliers to loosen up the toilet. You have any tools?" Lew asked.

The man tried to shake his head no. "Oh God it hurts."

"Jonsie, run down and get our tool bag. It'll only be a few more minutes. Relax. What were you doing down there?"

"I was trying to reach something."

"What?" The man didn't answer Lew. "Sir, what were you reaching for?" Lew asked again, but still no answer.

"I'll tell you what the stud was looking for!" A shrill voice came from the kitchen; it made me think of fingernails on a chalkboard. "He was reaching for a rubber. He must have a date tonight!" She looked like she was in the middle of a make-up store explosion.

"And you are, ma'am?" She walked over to Lew with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth and an open robe hanging over her shoulders.

"I'm his fucking girlfriend! That's who I am!"

"Okay ... you need to remain calm so he'll remain calm."

"You hear that Brittney! You need to shut your trap!"

Brittney brought her leg back to kick him in the rear. "Woo there lady!" Lew got between them. "Why don't you wait in the other room."

"I don't have a freakin' date! But I wished I did!"

"Why you sonofabitch! I'm gonna ..." She yelled. He started to move frantically. He pushed and pulled and worked himself into a frenzy.

"Sir, calm down. You'll hurt yourself." Lew couldn't calm him down.

Suddenly he screamed out loud and brought his hand to his chest. "OH CHRIST IT HURTS!"


	4. Chapter 4

**FireGirl: Bread and Butter**

**Part 4**

"Shit! Let's get him out!" Lew ordered. Bear and Murph pulled, but they couldn't free him. "Pull harder!" They got nowhere, and the guy started convulsing.

"LOOK OUT!" I struck the toilet, but my halligan bounced off.

"Hit it again!" Lew called. I pulled my halligan further back and I hit it again. The toilet cracked and water spilled out. Bear and Murph dragged him out and checked his vitals.

"I got a pulse and he's breathing. He's having some sort of seizure." Murph said.

"Danny, is there a bus on scene?" Lew called on the radio.

"HEY THERE'S SHIT WATER ALL OVER THE FLOOR!" Brittney screamed.

"Ma'am, shut up please!" Lew said.

"Yeah Lew." Danny called back.

"Whose gonna fuckin' clean up this mess? Not me!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I ORDER THE YOUNG LADY TO SHOVE THAT HALLIGAN DOWN YOUR GOD DAMN THROAT!" She backed off.

"Send the medics up. A man's having a seizure." Lew radioed.

"10-4 Lew." Danny said.

They opened his shirt and tried to keep him still so he didn't hurt himself.

"If he wasn't such a horny bastard he wouldn't be in this mess." She said to me.

I shrugged. "Men," was the only thing I could think of.

"Yeah, assholes." I guess she agreed.

The paramedic was so exhausted from running up the stairs he could hardly get the words out. "What do you got?"

"He's having a seizure." Lew said. The other medic made it up and they went to work. Lew took me by the arm and we walked over to the side of the room. "Good thinking. Quick move."

I smiled. "Thanks Lew."

"Just don't let it go to your head kid." He gently punched me in the arm, chuckled and walked off. We left the feuding couple to the medics and followed Lew down the stairs.

* * *

"Katniss, are you in the shower?"

"Yeah Chief, I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time, I'll use the men's shower." I heard Emma open the door to the men's showers next door and lock it. I finished drying off, got dressed and went downstairs to eat. We're having lasagna tonight. The Probie got this recipe from his Italian grandmother. He used the freshest Mozzarella and homemade pasta. The basil was grown in one of the firehouse's neighbor's herb garden. I sat at the table. The smell made my mouth water as he put my food on the plate.

"Hey Everdeen, where's the chief?" Captain Reynolds asked.

"She's taking a shower."

He looked at my wet hair and asked. "You just came out of the shower?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where's the chief showering?"

"The men's shower."

His whole body tensed up and his eyes got wide. "SHIT!" He screamed and ran to the stairs.

"SILVIO! REYNOLDS! GET UP HERE NOW!"

"Oh crap! What did you do?" Lew asked, but the captain didn't answer. "Tell me before we go up there."

"SILVIO, REYNOLDS!" The officers turned to walk upstairs. "NO! You stay right there! Katniss! Get up here now!"

"Jesus H. Christ. How did I get involved in this?" My lasagna will have to wait. I ran up the stairs. "Chief? Emma? Where are you?"

"Get in here now."

I entered the shower room and saw ... "OhmiGod. What the fuck!" She stood with a bath sheet wrapped around her. "You look like Carrie." Her red hair matched her red face which probably matched the rest of her body. "Oh, your feet are red too, I guess the rest of your body is red." Her red eyes were not from the dye. "What did they do? Put dye in the shower head?" She didn't have to answer. "Oh... um..."

"Just help me hose this crap off." She bellowed. "I swear ... I'm gonna ... If I ever ..."

"Chief?"

"What!"

"Are you ever gonna finish any of your sentences?" Oh crap; if looks could kill. "Chief, I might have to scrub a little harder."

"Just get it off ... now!"

* * *

"Hey Everdeen, you see the morning paper yet?" Murph opened The News to page 24. "Nice photo."

My heart rate went through the roof. There I was, me and Bear hanging from ropes from the sixth story window. "Shit!"I high-tailed it to the payphone. "Answer Peeta, come on answer!"

A groggy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Peeta."

"Katniss, what time is it?"

"About five. Listen, I need you todo something important. Go to my mother's house and take her copy of the Daily News."

"Why?"

"Just check out page 24."

* * *

The crew cab of the truck was very cozy, especially with my partner, Bear, sitting next to me. It takes a contortionist to get our SCBAs on.

"WOW! Bobby, watch it!" Jonsie said as he rolled into me. "Sorry Kat."

They're usually a little extra nice to me. You know, because I'm a girl. I've been with them for 3 years and I think they're still getting used to a female in the firehouse. "No problem Jonsie."

_Battalion 2 to Manhattan K_

_Battalion 2_

_Battalion 2 is 84 at the box. We have smoke showing. Transmit a 10-75 K_

_10-4 Battalion 2_

"Hear that guys. Another worker." Lew said from the front seat.

I took in a deep breath and the smell of burning wood filled my lungs.

"Smell that? Smells like a big one." You wouldn't think you could smell how big a fire was, but the smell was strong and we're still blocks away.

"Thanks for the info Danny." Bear said.

We rolled onto the block behind the engine. Smoke from the third floor apartment poured into the street. The engine dropped its crew and hose and sped up the block to the hydrant. "Here's your stop. That's $32.50." Our chauffeur said.

"Thanks Bobby. Here's $35. Keep the change." Lew said.

"A $2.50 tip. Cheap bastards."

Even though my turnout gear and SCBA added 50 pounds to me, they were like a second skin. I felt naked when I wasn't wearing them. We grabbed our tools when we dismounted. Each member had a specific job and they took the tools to do the job. My job today was the irons. The flathead axe and a halligan were my tools.

"Let's get a move on gentlemen, and lady. We got a worker." Chief Dever said.

"Good morning to you too, Chief." Lew responded. "Bear, Everdeen, let's go."

Lew, Bear, and I made up the inside team. We force entry, find the fire, search and rescue victims. "Only 2 flights up today." I said. In the lobby we could smell smoke. Lew and Bear book-ended me as we walked up the stairs. On the third floor the acrid smoke banked down.

_17 to Battalion 2_

_Battalion 2_

_We're almost ready to enter K_

_Engine is heading up now K_

_10-4_

I looked out of the window from the hallway. "MY BABY!" I saw the chief's head whip around to see who was screaming. A woman in a soot-covered flowered sundress ran towards Chief Dever. "MY BABY'S STILL INSIDE!"

"The apartment that's on fire?"

"YES! SAVE MY BABY!"

"Ma'am, look at me. What room?"

"The back bedroom."

"Which way should they turn when they go through the front door?"

"To the right. To the right. Please hurry! Save him!"

"Lew. we got a victim in the back bedroom," I said.

_Battalion 2 to 17 urgent K_

_17_

_You have a child in the back bedroom. Turn to the right when you enter K_

_10-4 K_

"Everdeen, ready?" Lew asked.

I jammed the end of my halligan between the jam and the door. "HIT!" I said. Lew hit the end of the halligan with the head of the axe. "HIT!" Another hit sent the halligan deeper. "HIT!" I pushed the halligan towards the door until the locks popped and the door opened. Dark black smoke filled the hallway. My stomach turned when I caught some before I got my facepiece on.

"Ready!" Lew asked. Bear and I nodded. "GO!"

Bear entered first. On his knees he was only a little shorter than me. He squirted water from his extinguisher at the kitchen ceiling. For a moment white steam displaced the black smoke. "Bear, stay here. We'll search the bedroom." Lew said before he crawled down the hallway. The only reason I knew he was in front of me is I felt his boot as I followed.

"Check this room." I crawled through the doorway. My hand moved easy across the smooth floor. I reached into the tub. Then I checked behind the door. "Nothing. It was the bathroom."

"Okay. This is the bedroom. Right hand search." Lew said.

I crossed the threshold and moved forward sweeping the floor with my left hand and keeping my right hand on the wall or the furniture. I circled the room, searching on top of and below everything. "Nothing yet!"

"Okay."

_17 Can to 17_

_17's on_

_It's spreading to the hallway. Engine's not here yet_

_10-4_

"Everdeen, hurry. We don't have much time!"

* * *

A/N: The final chapter will be posted on Wednesday September 10th


	5. Chapter 5

**FireGirl: Bread and Butter**

**Chapter 5**

"Everdeen, let's go!" Lew yelled.

Shit, I didn't find anybody. "Okay!" I heard a small whine behind the door. I reached in and felt something. "I got something!" I said.

"Hurry!"

I picked it up, it was smaller than a baby, was it a doll? A dog, it was a small dog. I opened a snap on my jacket and slid it in. "GO!" I followed Lew back down the hall where we picked up Bear. Flames licked the ceiling.

"What took you two so long? My ears were burning." Bear said. He looked at the bulge in my jacket.

"I found a dog." I said.

"No person?" Bear asked.

"Nope."

"Dog's nice, but it's no consolation prize. It's alive. Take it to EMS." Lew said.

I ran to the bus and handed it to the medic. "Oh, I think we can help." The paramedic put the oxygen tube through the bottom of a small paper cup and put the cup over the dog's snout. "He's moving. Let's see if he comes around." I thanked the medic and left the ambulance. Standing by the chief was the woman. My heart sunk when I thought of losing a loved one in a fire. Something I had some experience with.

_yelp... yelp..._ I turned and saw the dog came back to life. "BABY!" The woman come running towards us screaming for her baby. "BABY!" She looked at the dog and started to cry. "You saved him!" She threw her arms around Bear's neck and lifted her 5'2" frame up. Bear's face became beet red when she kissed him. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Well, um..."

"I know. I'll make you an eggplant parmigiana next week." She picked up the dog and hugged it.

"A dog! A fuckin' dog. We risked our fu..." The only thing that silenced me was the paw that enveloped my face. Bear called it a hand.

"Come on little lady." Like a rag doll he carried me away. "Bobby! Open the back door." He tossed me in the truck and leaned against the door to keep me in.

"Let me out Bear!"

"Not 'til you calm down." Bear said.

"You know there's a door on the other side."

"Oh yeah. Well, just relax, and stay in there." I lay on the floor of the rig. My heart hadn't slowed down yet. All I could think about was the dog.

"You okay." I looked up and saw the chief. "Hi Chief."

"You know Katniss, you inherited a lot from your father. Unfortunately, you didn't inherit his temperament. You need to control that temper of your's."

"It was a fucking dog."

"You would have searched that bedroom whether we were told there was a baby in there anyway."

"I know Emma. I just can't get the thought of someone finding a dead baby that I missed on my search out of my mind."

Emma gave me a half-smile and patted my knee. "You'll get over it Katniss, and look on the bright side. I hear we're getting an eggplant parmigiana dinner next week."

"That doesn't help Emma. I hate eggplant."

* * *

"Katniss, come here."

"Yeah Chief."

"I have the lieutenant's exam study guide in my car. Walk with me. I have to bring my car to the mechanic around the corner." I followed the chief as she flew down the stairs.

"Where you guys going?" Lew asked.

"I have to bring my car to the mechanic."

Lew's eyes got wide. "Chief, I thought that was Reynold's car."

"No, his is the four door." She opened the car doors and we got in. "It's in here somewhere." She turned on the engine. Pllllft. Little white dots flew out of the air conditioning vents. "What the fuck?" The interior of the car looked like the inside of a snow globe. "What are these things?" She asked.

I collected a few in my hand. "I think they're paper dots. Like when you punch holes."

"SILVIO! REYNOLDS!"

* * *

It was a long shift and our last job knocked me out. Thank God I've only got only twenty minutes left. "Hi Lew. Have you had any breakfast. Probie is quite a cook." I made myself a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"I know, I had his lasagna the other night." Lew said as he mage himself a plate. "Doing anything today?" He asked.

"A little shopping, then just going to sleep. I'm tired from last night's job."

_Battalion One to Manhattan._

_...Battalion One._

_We just had a plane crash into the upper floor of the World Trade Center. Transmit a second alarm and start relocating companies into the area._

_...Ten-four Battalion One._

_Battalion One is also sending this assignment from this box to that area. K **00:00**_

Lew called out. "Come on everyone. We're rolling. A plane into one of the towers." Firefighters poured down the stairs and the firepole. "Must be a small private plane. Maybe the pilot lost control." They ran to the wall where we store our gear. "Or the pilot had a heart attack or something." I put on my gear in the same order I do every time we got a call. My feet in the boots, I pulled up my bunker pants and put the suspenders on my shoulders. Then my Nomex hood, my jacket and I grabbed my helmet.

_Engine Six to Manhattan K._

_...Engine Six_

_The World Trade Center Tower Number One is on fire. The whole outside of the building. There was just a huge explosion._

_...Ten-four. All companies stand by at this time._

_Transmit a second alarm for that box immediately._

_...Ten-four. **00:30**_

"That doesn't sound like a small plane. Let's hurry everybody. Let's go. Let's go" Lew called out. We ran into the street to stop traffic. Bobby pulled the ladder truck out . Bobby Gordon was more than a driver; he was our chauffeur. He was responsible for getting us, our one hundred foot rearmount ladder truck and all its equipment to the scene safely. And he had a perfect record. I didn't worry when he was driving.

_Engine Ten to Manhattan_

_...Engine Ten_

_Engine Ten. World Trade Center, ten-sixty. Send every available ambulance to the World Trade Center. Send everything you got to the World Trade Center now._

_...Ten-four. A ten-sixty has been transmitted for the World Trade Center. **01:30**_

"Did you hear him. Every ambulance. This is gonna be huge" Murph said and then asked "Is this '93 again?"

Bear stuck his head out the window. The smoke rose to the sky. "No this sounds worse." Bear responded.

"Bear, were you there?" Murph asked him.

"Yeah. I was there... Katniss. Katniss!" He hit my arm. "Everdeen!"

I grabbed my arm. He kinda hurt it, but I don't dare show him he hurt me. "Yeah Bear."

"Listen. You stick by my side. Got it?"

"Yeah Bear. I got it. We're partners. I Know."

_Battalion One to Manhattan._

_...Battalion One K._

_We have a number of floors on fire. It looks like the plane was aiming towards the building. Transmit a third alarm. We'll have the staging area at Vesey and West Street. Have the third alarm assignment go into that area. The second alarm report to the building K._

_...Ten-four. Second alarm assignment report to One World Trade Center. Third alarm transmitted Box 8087 for One World Trade Center. **2:00**_

As we turned the corner we saw the Tower and the scope of the incident came into focus. "Oh my God, look at it." Smoke engulfed the upper fourth of the building. I've seen smoke pushing out of windows, but never with the ferocity like this.

"Holy shit!"

"Oh the people. What are they going to do?"

"Holy shit!"

"This is not good."

"Holy shit!"

_Squad One-Eight to Manhattan K._

_...Squad One-Eight_

_If the First Battalion transmitted that it looked like it was intentional inform all units that it might be a terrorist act._

_...Ten-four. _ **2:30**

Jonesie smacked his hand against the truck door. "I knew it. Those sons of bitches did it again. I knew they would!" He said. He was there in '93 also. It took hours to get all the people out. I don't think we'll have that much time today.

_Rescue Two to Manhattan._

_...Rescue Two K._

_Are we assigned on your box in lower Manhattan?_

_...Stand by._

_Division One to Manhattan K._

_...Division One K._

_Division is responding. Have another rescue start out_

_...Ten-four. Rescue Two start out for Box 8087 K._

_Rescue Two responding K. **3:30**_

"Was that Rescue Two?" I asked.

"Yeah." Bear looked at me with the look of a concerned father. "He's a good firefighter. He'll be safe." That didn't seem to ease my mind. I'm still worried.

_Division One to Manhattan._

_...Division One go with your message._

_What's the response for this right now?_

_...Division One you now have a third alarm assignment to the box K._

_Division One ten-four. That's now confirmed. We have fire on the several floors, the upper floors of the World Trade Center._

_...Ten-four Division One. **4:15**_

As we arrived it looked like a snow storm. Paper filled the sky. _"_Listen up. Stick together. Alright. Get your tools and let's go. Bear, bring the ram." I grabbed my irons. Instead of the can Bear grabbed another set of irons and the ram. That was a hydraulic door opening tool.

"Got it Lew. Kat, take my hook."

I looked up. "What is that?"

"What?" Lew asked

I point up. "Up there, falling from the building."

"I think... they're people."

"Oh shit people are jumping out!"

"Watch out. Let's go."

_Forty Bravo to Manhattan._

_...Forty Bravo._

_Forty Bravo is responding to the World Trade Center._

_...Ten-four_

_Forty Adam to Manhattan._

_...Forty Adam._

_On the way to the Trade Center_

_...Ten-four_

_Engine Five-Five to Manhattan._

_...Engine Five-Five_

_Could you please have ambulances respond to West Street. We have several injured people on West Street here._

_...Ten-four Engine Five-Five **5:00**_

We entered the lobby and it looked like the accident was right there. The windows were all blown out. I looked to the right and saw some PA cops working on a burn victim. Further over was a burnt dead body with a sheet over it.

"What the fuck happened down here?" Murph asked.

Bear pointed to the elevator that looked like it was on fire. "I think jet fuel poured down the elevator shaft and exploded."

Lew ordered us. "You guys wait here. I'll find out what they want us to do."

_**THUD**_

We tensed up when something hit the roof. "Debris is still falling." Murph said.

I said, "no, I think it's another body." My heart sunk when I thought of another life snuffed out.

"How did Rescue Two get here so fast from Brooklyn?" I asked as I looked over and saw a tall, very handsome firefighter carrying the Hurst spreaders, the Jaws-of-Life. I looked at my friend and managed a small wave. He waved back. Gale and I had been friends since I was twelve. We met at the memorial services for our fathers. They were both firefighters who were killed while operating on the roof in The Bronx at a commercial building. While they were on the roof there was an explosion. The roof collapsed and they didn't stand a chance. Nor did the four others inside that also died. It turned out the landlord stored chemicals illegally in the building. The bastard didn't even get any jail time.

_Brooklyn to Manhattan._

_...Brooklyn go..._

_For your information Brooklyn is transmitting a box at the Brooklyn end of the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel. We will use this as a staging area for apparatus to respond to Manhattan._

_...Ten-four **6:10**_

_Division One to Manhattan_

_...Division One_

_Have a staging area at the fire scene on West Street. Have all units respond into West Street. Transmit a Ten-Sixty also._

_...A Ten-Sixty has been transmitted for Box 8087. All units responding, the staging area is on West Street. **6:25**_

"Alright guys. Hope you have your comfy shoes on. We're walking up."

* * *

A/N: The story continues with FireGirl. Enjoy the read.


End file.
